Eternity
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: #7 in the 100 Themes Writing Challenge.


**#7 : Eternity**

Ty blinked rapidly as he opened his eyes to bright sunlight and warmth all around him. His brow furrowed in confusion.

What happened to the snow and the cold? It had been night when he closed his eyes, and now all around him was daylight and warmth.

He sat up slowly, wondering what had happened. He remembered being in his truck with Amy, and then everything went black.

Amy...

Ty frantically looked around, wondering where Amy was.

"Amy?" He called out as he scrambled to his feet, looking around worriedly.

"Ty!"

He turned as he heard her call his name and saw Amy standing under a tree a few yards away, her eyes wide as she watched him.

"Amy!" He took off towards her and she opened her arms for him, wrapping them around him tightly when he reached her.

"Ty, the last thing I remember is us being in your truck and then everything goes blank. What happened?" Amy asked worriedly, staring up at him with wide eyes.

Ty shook his head, "I don't know, Ames. That's all I remember, too."

Amy swallowed and started to look around, "Where are we?"

Ty again shook his head, "I don't know."

The two reluctantly pulled apart to look around them, seeing only rolling fields of lush grass and a forest over to their right. A few yards away from where they stood was a crystal clear pond with fish swimming in its waters.

Ty took a few steps forward, looking around. He had to squint against the bright light and a breeze came and ruffled his hair. He eyed the trees closely before he turned back to Amy, "Maybe there's something on the otherside of those trees?"

Amy walked back to his side, feeling safer with his arm around her, "Maybe. Should we head that way?"

Ty nodded and reached down, taking her hand before starting to the trees. Amy looked around warily as they walked. It was so quiet here... Where in the world where they?

A shrill whinny had both of them freezing in their tracks and looking around in alarm.

"Where did that come from?" Ty asked.

Amy shook her head mutely, she had no clue.

The sound of pounding hoofbeats had both of them turning to the sound and in unison they gasped in shock.

"Pegasus?" Amy whispered.

"That's Dylan." Ty said quietly, his eyes wide as he stared at the bay horse that had died the night of the tornado, the same night that he'd been put in a coma.

The two geldings trotted over to them, heads high and eyes bright with life.

"We have to be dreaming." Amy said as tears filled her eyes as Pegasus pranced up to her.

"Dreaming the same dream, Ames?" Ty asked.

"Then one of us is dreaming. Which one of us is it?" Amy asked.

Ty shook his head, "There's no way we're dreaming, Ames. This is too real."

"Then how are two dead horses standing in front of us?" Amy demanded of him.

Dylan stretched his head out and Ty hesitantly touched his muzzle. Right as he touched the horse, he got a flash of memory that had him stumbling back with a gasp.

_Shattering glass rained down around him and cut into his skin. The cold air and snow streamed in through the broken windshield as the truck rolled down a small hill off the shoulder of the road._

_Looking over to Amy, he reached for her and she grabbed his hand, her face streaked with tears and blood from the scratches the glass had given her. Looking at his own arm, Ty saw blood streaking across his skin from numerous knicks and cuts..._

Ty gasped to breathe as he pulled out of the memory. He looked around in bewilderment and saw that he was flat on his back on the ground, Amy gripping his arm tight enough to bruise and calling his name fearfully.

"Ty? Thank God! You just collapsed, I didn't know what was happening." Amy gasped.

Ty stared at her with wide eyes, in his mind's eye seeing all the scratches and blood that should have been marring her clear skin, but weren't. He reached up to touch her cheek and swallowed hard.

"Ames, I think we're dead." He whispered quietly.

Amy reeled back from him like he'd struck her, "What? Ty why would you say something like that?" She exclaimed fearfully.

"When Dylan touched me, I got a memory back. We were in a crash, Ames. I don't know how or why, but we crashed in my truck and it rolled. All I saw was glass falling on us and we were both cut up and bleeding." Ty said shakily as he sat up.

Amy shook her head, tears streaming down her face, "No, Ty that can't be what happened. It just can't..."

"Think about it Ames! When we blacked out, there was snow everywhere, now we're in this field and it's warm and sunny? Dylan and Pegasus are here, Amy! There's no way we could both be dreaming the same thing." Ty told her, gripping her arms and staring into her wide eyes.

"But, if we're dead, where are we?" Amy whispered thickly. It was hard to talk around the lump in her throat. She wiped hastily at the tears on her face.

"I don't know, Ames." Ty said sadly. He looked around again, praying to see something, _anything_, that could tell them where they were.

"Ty, look." Amy's voice was hushed and full of awe. Ty followed her gaze over to the trees and his own heart skipped a beat when he saw the figure standing by the trees.

Large white wings dominated what Ty saw, paired with a long white robe and a sweet smile on the angel's face. Framing the angel's face was dark blonde hair, along with bright blue eyes and a beautiful face.

"We really are dead." Amy whispered as she and Ty slowly stood.

Dylan gave a welcoming neigh and cantered over to where the angel stood, while Pegasus held back to walk beside Amy and Ty as they took their first shaky steps towards the angel who stood waiting for them patiently, Dylan now at his side and watching Amy and Ty expectantly.

After what seemed like hours, but could have really only been a few minutes, Ty and Amy stood before the bright figure, staring in awe and wonder.

"Do you remember?" A voice like bells and the wind flowed from the angel's mouth when he spoke,

"We died in a crash." Ty whispered, holding tightly to Amy's hand.

"You do not remember how the crash happened?" The angel asked.

Amy and Ty shook their heads silently, eyes never leaving the angel before them.

The angel smiled at them gently, "There was a drunk driver driving behind you. He was going to fast and clipped the back of your truck when he tried to pass you. The impact sent you into the ice and the truck rolled down an embankment. You were both gone before you reached the bottom."

"I remember the glass coming in on us and I grabbed Amy's hand." Ty whispered.

The angel nodded, "Yes, even in the end you two proved your love for each other. Now I'm here to welcome you through Heaven's gates."

Amy swallowed hard, "What about our families and friends?"

"They will be fine, they just need to grieve. The man that accidently wrecked you, he turned himself in to the police and your loved ones have to come to terms with what happened before they can forgive him." He said gently.

Amy squeezed Ty's hand and he gently squeezed back.

All around them, the scenery suddenly dropped away and Amy gasped fearfully and grabbed on to Ty. He held her tightly to him.

As the forest dropped away, Amy and Ty gasped in shock at the two huge gates that the forest had been concealing. They were beautiful, a bright golden color and shimmering like diamonds. They swung open then and the angel stepped to the side and motioned them forward.

"Welcome to Heaven."


End file.
